


warm cuddles and neck kisses

by ConsumingThoughts



Category: Buzzfeed - Fandom, Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Fluff, M/M, like lots of, neck kisses, shyan, warm cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsumingThoughts/pseuds/ConsumingThoughts
Summary: shyan fluff





	warm cuddles and neck kisses

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING : MAY CAUSE CASES OF THROWING UP RAINBOWS AND FARTING GLITTERS
> 
> lol im kiDDING

"Ugh, I'm so tired." Ryan groans as he enters the bedroom. Shane follows shortly, laughing. It's around eight in the evening, and the two just came home after a long ass meeting about the new BuzzFeed series; True Crimes.  
  


"No dinner tonight?" He asks, looking at Ryan who exits the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth bent at an awkward angle as he pulls down the grey sweatshirt he's changed into. He grabs a sweatpant and enters the bathroom again.

  
After doing his night rituals, he dries his hands on a towel and walks out, "I already ate. There's some food in the refrigerator if you wan- " His statement is cut off by a gasp as he feels arms wrap around themselves around him.

  
"Mm, I was hoping for something else." Shane whispers, his mouth right next to the sensititve shell of Ryan's ear, making a shiver run down the shorter guy's spine. He turns around and pushes Shane off, the taller of the two laughing when he notices the pink dusting his cheeks. 

  
"Jeez, I was just kidding."

  
"Rude." He mutters, before turning to the bed, "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep."

  
"I'll probably take a shower first." Shane says, beginning to take off his shirt. Ryan looks away obviously, pulling the duvet up to his chin. He lays on his side, closing his eyes as he hears the bathroom door open and close, soon followed by the sound of water running.

  
His eyes open, and they go over the pale blue walls of his room, and they stop on a photo hanging on the said wall - the photo of him and Shane, to be more specific. It's with both of them at a house party thrown by one of the colleagues, Shane's arm thrown carelessly over Ryan's shoulder as the latter smiled nervously.

  
It was a month ago, when they weren't together. Nobody took notice of Ryan's nervousness at the closeness with the taller guy then, and they haven't; even now.

  
He closes his eyes when he hears the bathroom door open. Shane's soft humming fills the air as he walks over to the closet, getting in comfy clothes. Ryan feels the bed dip beside him as Shane gets in, a mumbled complain about how his legs always hang off his bed earning a small chuckle from the shorter guy.   

  
"You're awake?" He hears Shane asks. 

  
Without turning, he replies, "No, I'm slee - " Ryans stops midway, realizing how stupid his reply was, and wheezes while Shane laughs.

  
"Yeah, right, you're asleep, right." Shane says, before yawning and moving closer to Ryan. Ryan sighs breathlessly when he feels Shane's arm snake around his waist, his back flush against the taller guy's chest. He feels Shane's hot breath on the back of his neck as his soft lips press a lingering kiss there, before he buries his face in the crook of his neck.

  
If Ryan could describe the moment in one word, he would say perfect. Because the strong arms wrapped around his frame brings him a newfound comfort. It felt like home, you know. Being in Shane's arms. 

  
Even though he admits it sucks not to be able to do these when there are other people around, he's content, because in the end of the day it's him who gets to see this side of Shane Alexander Madej that no one else has.

  
The side of him that showers him with kisses. The side of him that reminds him he loves him every day and never fails to prove it. The side of him that cares for him endlessly. The side of him that would shove him and then apologize a million times when Ryan trips and falls.

  
Too late, though; Ryan Bergara has already fallen. Hard. 

  
Knowing he'd have a back pain if he falls asleep in this position, Ryan attempts to move. Shane's arms loosen around Ryan as he turns to face him.  They both lay on their sides, facing each other.

  
"You're so beautiful." Shane whispers after moments of silence, hands reaching up to rest on Ryan's cheek, the pad of his thumb going over his cheekbone.  

  
"I'm so lucky to have you, Shane." Ryan mumbles, shifting closer. Shane lays on his back and Ryan rests his head over his chest. He closes his eyes, listening to the calming heartbeat of the person he loves the most. Shane's hand goes under Ryan's already ridden up shirt, fingers delicately drawing unknown patterns over the skin while Ryan lazily drapes an arm over his pectoral, eyelids getting heavier with each passing second.

  
"I love you, Shane." Ryan says, yawning. He feels Shane's chest vibrate as he laughs. 

  
"Love you too, Ryan." His voice goes soft, and Ryan almost doesn't hear the next words that escape his mouth. 

  
"And I always will." 

**Author's Note:**

> this seemed kinda cute when i imagined it in my head. apologies if my horrible writing skills ruined it
> 
> comments and kudos will be appreciated :D


End file.
